The Whirligig of Time
by kabensi
Summary: OliviaViola FEMSLASH. Five years later, things have changed, as they do with time. Title taken from Twelfth Night.
1. Prologue

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"How... um, how long?"

"Four weeks."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm sure."

"Shit. I mean, no, I don't mean... like... I just don't know what to... we just got the band ready for the tour... but guess I can... I mean... my mother's gonna kill me."

"You? I'm currently the unwed debutante mother-to-be."

"No, no, we'll fix this. It happens all the time."

"I'm not going to... do that."

"What? No! Not that. I was thinking..." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and removed everything from the keyring.

Sebastian took a deep breath, then dropped to one knee.

"Be serious. Come on."

"I am." He took her hand and slipped the keyring onto Olivia's finger. "Olivia Lennox... will you marry me?"

Olivia smiled down at him, then shook her head. "No, I won't."

"Look, Liv, it'll be all right. We'll figure it out."

"Sebastian? You're not ready to be a dad." Olivia sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

"Sure, I am. I can get a... a regular job. Still play on the weekends. My parents will help us out. I love you."

"I love you, too. I also know, you love your music. And you're going to do something huge with it. So, you're going to go on tour. And I'm going to... have a baby."

"What about college? You have a plan."

"The baby's not due until June, so I still have all next semester to get my general ed taken care of."

"You're serious about this."

"Yes. I am." She took his hand. "And I know you'd by lying if you said you'd rather stay around and be a family man instead of following your dream."

"Does that make me horrible?"

"No."

"You're an amazing woman, Olivia." Sebastian hopped up and sat next to Olivia. "I am totally writing a song about you."

"Don't you have, like, three of those, already?"

"Right. But this will be another one."

"Well, all right, then." She leaned against him.

"To be totally honest... I'm a little relieved." Sebastian hesitated. "I mean, it's kind of felt like we were running out of... like, we're good friends and everything but... I don't know. You know?"

Olivia nodded. She knew. She'd known for a while, actually.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm home!" Olivia shut the apartment door behind her.

She immediately opened the closet, removed the gun and holster from her belt, then placed it in the empty spot on the upper shelf.

"Shhhh." Paul Antonio sat on the sofa and motioned to the small body curled up on the cushion next to him.

Olivia nodded and smiled softly. She pulled her work shoes off and padded over to the couch, where she pick up her son and carried him into his bedroom. After tucking him in, she returned to the living room and flopped down next to Paul.

He put an arm around her. "And how's the battle between big bad world versus the San Diego Sheriff's Department going?"

"Well, let's see... there was some speeding, some paperwork, a guy threatening to blow up a Seven Eleven with some foil and corn husks, more paperwork and... then even more paperwork."

"Is this the same guy who called Selma Hayek with his mind phone?"

"Actually, yes." Olivia propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Liam behaved himself?"

"Sure, yeah. After I picked him up from daycare, we went to the park, did some swinging, came home, ate pizza, watched Yo Gabba Gabba... same old stuff."

"Pizza?" Olivia sighed. "Paul, I keep telling you four year-olds do not need pizza. It's not good for their development."

"I know, I know. But I figure with all the veggie stuff he eats the other 99 of the time..."

"You're a horrible babysitter."

"Yes, but I'm available. And, we did the alphabet and read some Dr. Seuss."

"Fine, fine. You're not fired." Olivia straightened up and yawned. "I'm exhausted."

Paul put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise me that you will sleep in until at least seven-thirty. They give you days off for a reason. It's okay to rest once in a while."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay. I promise."

Paul lightly kissed her forehead. "Now got to bed."

"You're my roomie, not my mother."

"Bed!"

* * *

"Mom!" Liam shouted from the next room. "Channel changed!"

Paul had a habit of programming the TiVo to change to whatever he was recording, even if he wasn't there to watch it.

"Hold on, buddy." Olivia's bed was buried under a mess of laundry. Her position on the Sheriff's Department kept her at work four days in a row, so her first day off was always spent trying to catch up on housework. She tossed the last folded towel on top of the others.

She walked into the living room and picked up the remote. Tiny people ran across the television screen, chasing a soccer ball.

The front door opened and Paul rushed in. "Is it started?"

"What? This?" Olivia looked back at the tv.

"You know what this is, right? Viola's championship game."

"Aunt Viola?" Liam piped up.

"Yessir." Paul picked up the boy and sat him on this lap. "Right there."

Olivia dropped into the stuffed armchair next to the sofa. Right after high school, before Liam was born, Olivia never missed a game. And even once the baby came, Olivia made an effort to find out the scores and whatever various statistics Viola racked up during each game. But more recently, with her job and her growing son and all the responsibilities that come along with adult life, it was harder to keep track.

Sebastian's band had a single used in a movie a couple years ago, which boosted their album sales and kept him on the move with live shows. He was really great about sending a check every month and stopping by to see Liam when he was in town.

Paul had always been a constant in Olivia's life since high school. They'd bonded freshman year in a college history class, the semester she grew a zillion sizes larger in the front. Paul was adamant about getting an apartment together and even helped her decorate the baby's room. He was a great guy, and Olivia sometimes worried that he didn't get out enough, but she also knew that he spent at least one night out in the club scene, which is, apparently, how some gay guys meet. Even so, the kinds of guys who went to those clubs, like on the Queer as Folk show, didn't necessarily seem like Paul's type.

Viola, however, had stayed at a distance. Not for any specific reason, other than soccer. It wasn't like she had no interest in Olivia's life. In fact, she often sent cool soccer stuff to Liam, and sent brief but detailed emails about whatever was going on in her life. But she was always at school or at a game or across the country.

Kind of like now. A miniature version of Viola Hastings ran across the screen, pushing past the opposing defense.

"There it is... come on, Vi... come on..." Paul chanted as if she could hear him. "YES!"

The game had run well into the second half, the teams tied. Viola took her shot, but the goalie tipped it away.

"Dammit!" He looked down at Liam. "I mean... darn!"

Olivia leaned forward him her seat. "Wait..."

Viola regained control of the ball and repositioned toward the goal.

"Yes..." Paul's eyes were glued to the action.

Olivia turned up the volume._ Hasting lines up the shot... and IT'S IN!_

"YES!" Both Paul and Olivia were ecstatic.

"YES! Aunt Viola!" Liam cheered.

_Hold on. It looks like Hastings is down. And the referee is issuing a red card to Guiterrez, who, it looks like made contact after the shot._

"She's okay." Olivia reasoned. "She's taken worse hits."

_This might be something of a bittersweet victory. Hastings has scored more goals than anyone else in the league, not just this season, but in the last five years. But if the stretcher is any indication, it might very well be the last one._

"They're just talking." Paul picked up the remote and turned down the volume. "Gotta keep the public interest. Hey, who wants ice cream?"

Liam jumped out of his lap. "Me!"

Olivia didn't even bother to give her usual speech about high fructose sugars and early onset diabetes.

She was still staring at the television.


	3. Chapter 2

Viola was fine. Well, technically, she was fine. Her leg had been mangled and would remain in its immobilizing cast for about six weeks. But she was going to live. She was not, however, going to be playing competition level soccer any time soon. Or ever.

And that was worse than death.

-

The alarm broke through the barrier of sleep, screaming through the bizarre dream about buying a new car with tubs of yogurt. Olivia reached over and hit the snooze button. The alarm kept sounding.

"What the...?" She forced her eyes open and stared at the clock. Four-sixteen. In the afternoon. Right, she was taking a nap while Liam was at his play date. So, why was the damn alarm going off?

It sounded, again. This time, she realized it was the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Liv, I have to ask you something... you sound weird... were you sleeping? Crap, you were sleeping. You were actually resting and I interrupted. Sorry."

"It's fine, Paul. What's up?"

"Okay, well, remember how I'm supposed to give Viola a ride home from the airport?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can... you do it for me?"

"What?"

"I know it's last minute, but remember that guy who came in last week and I didn't know if he was giving me the eye or not?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, turns out, he was. And we're supposed to have dinner. Tonight."

"You want me to pick up Viola because you have a date."

"Yes."

Olivia sighed and feigned annoyance. "Fine. I'll do it this one time. All you ever do for me is keep my kid company multiple hours a week."

"You, I love. Okay, her flight's due in at six thirty-five. American Airlines, flight nineteen."

She jotted the information down as Paul spoke. "Sure. Okay. Got it."

"You're a doll. Okay, I have hair that needs me."

-

Picking up Viola had been the easy part. Driving her home proved to be more difficult.

Even though they'd chatted here and there and kept in touch over the years, Olivia and Viola hadn't really been close since high school.

So, the drive from the airport to Viola's small beach community bungalow was full of small talk and talk radio, with nothing much in between, especially after Liam fell asleep and stopped asking his aunt questions about broken bones and how much they did or did not hurt.

When Olivia pulled her Saturn Vue into Viola's driveway, Viola insisted that she could manage everything on her own, including her bulky duffel bag and crutches. She probably would have stubbornly tried to do it all herself if Liam hadn't woken up and announced he had to use the bathroom, which gave Olivia an excuse to carry the bag in and make sure Viola got settled in all right.

And it was a good thing, too. The house was a disaster. While it was just a tiny place with two small bedrooms and a combined kitchen and living area, it was disheveled and littered with dirty clothes and dishes.

"When was the last time you were even home?" Olivia gingerly set the bag on the floor.

"Dunno. Two weeks ago?" Viola swept one of her crutches across the sofa cushions, knocked a pile of junk mail on to the floor, then sat on the now cleared space.

"This is disgusting."

"Well, I'll be sure to call my cleaning lady."

"Yeah. Good." Olivia led Liam down the small hallway and casually surveyed the bathroom, making sure there weren't any live creatures festering in all the filth. The bathroom was actually not a disaster, but it may have been solely due to the fact that it was the smallest room in the house and didn't leave much room for mess.

"I can do it myself, Mom."

"Okay. I'll be right out here."

Olivia moved back down the hall and stood in the kitchen, while Viola tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine." Viola propped her leg up on a pillow. "Well, I'm kind of thirsty. There should be Gatorade in the fridge."

"Sure." Olivia cautiously pulled the fridge door open, afraid of what might be rotting inside.

Fortunately, it was apparently designed to hold sports drinks and condiments, because that's all she could see. She grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and walked it over to Viola.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Mom! I did it!" Liam ran down the hallway and pounced on the couch.

"Did you wash your hands?"

Liam shrugged. "Couldn't reach."

Olivia picked him up and carried him back toward the bathroom, holding him up to the sink. As he rubbed soap and water on his hands, Viola shouted down the hallway.

"Maybe you could get me a blanket? And another pillow?"

Olivia dried Liam's hands on a towel.

"And a magazine?"


	4. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Viola and Liam were both sound asleep on the couch, one due to her maximum strength painkillers and the other due to his active four year-old lifestyle.

Olivia had taken the peace and quiet as an opportunity to straighten up the house. At first, she just thought she might take out the garbage, but that evolved into washing the dishes and picking up the dirty clothes. And once all the clutter was cleared up, it was obvious the kitchen floor needed mopping. If she hadn't been concerned about waking them up, she would have vacuumed, too.

The house was cute. Small, functional and close to the beach, it was definitely Viola's style. It cost more to live in a beach town like this one, especially for someone who wasn't even home a good part of the year. But, then again, the Hastings were never hurting for cash. Once Viola left the college circuit to play professionally, there had been a couple great endorsement deals, including Gatorade. Olivia hoped professional athletes got worker's compensation.

Viola's house was kind of a tribute to herself. A college jersey boasting the name Hastings hung framed on one wall, next to a couple sports magazine covers featuring Viola in action. There were also pictures of Sebastian's band, and a photo of Liam from one of those cheesy portrait studios.

Viola twitched in her sleep and mumbled something about a foul. She twitched again, then jerked around so hard she fell off the couch.

"Ow!"

Olivia rushed over to help the other girl up. "Are you okay?"

"I... ow."

"Here, put your arm around me." Olivia leaned down and Viola grabbed on to her.

"You smell nice. Like lemons. Lemons and soap. Soapy lemons."

"Thank you. You're medicated." She eased Viola back up onto the couch, but then ended up trapped underneath her, because all of Viola's body weight was leaning over onto her.

"Vi, you're on me. Move over."

The only response was a bit of light snoring. Olivia carefully propped Viola's leg back up and draped the blanked over both of them. She'd just have to wait it out.

Her cell phone buzzed inside her purse, which was sitting on top of Viola's duffel bag. Olivia reached for it, but it was too far away. She tried to slip out from underneath the other girl, and would have been successful if Viola hadn't further wrapped her body around Olivia.

Fortunately, the strap of the bag was now in reach, so Olivia pulled it toward her and picked up her phone. It was Paul.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"We're still at Vi's. I thought you had a date."

"Like, three hours ago."

Viola mumbled something and snuggled into Olivia.

"Is that Vi? Put her on, I want to say hi."

"She's asleep. She's just sleep talking or something."

"Oh." Silence. "Are you... in bed together?"

"What? No! We're on the couch."

"Well, you can't blame me for asking. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh my god, Paul, for the millionth time, Viola and I never slept together. I mean, we fell asleep together, but we didn't... you know... anyway, that was years ago."

"Are you sure you just weren't too drunk to remember?" Paul teased.

"I am hanging up on you now."

"Because I seem to remember something about Spin the Bottle..."

"Hanging up!"

Olivia ended the call and tossed the phone on the table. Paul infuriated her, sometimes. Not really infuriated, but he certainly pressed some buttons.

Yes, Olivia and Viola had woken up in bed on one single occasion, after a graduation party at the Hastings house. And, yes, there had been a rather memorable game of Spin the Bottle that took place after several drinks had been consumed.

But it didn't matter, because it was all stupid stuff that happened a lifetime ago.

So, then, why did Olivia keep thinking about that night, ever since it happened?


	5. Chapter 4

"Illyria seniors RULE!" screamed Andrew.

A group of jocks shouted in agreement before they chugged beer out of red plastic cups.

The Hastings home was packed full of recently graduated students. Viola and Sebastian's parents were at some island resort, rekindling their love for each other. Or maybe just taking advantage of their timeshare property. Either way, the house was parent-free.

Sebastian's band played from the backyard, thus filling the entire patio area with groupies, most of whom actually weren't students. Among them was Olivia, bobbing to the music while sipping some fruity cocktail Toby had whipped up. He'd become something of a savant after reading The Idiot's Guide to Bartending.

The band finished their set and rushed to pack up their gear. Apparently, they were due to play at least two other parties and Sebastian was never one to pass up a gig. He paused long enough to give Olivia a hasty goodbye kiss, then he was off, into the van, leaving his girlfriend alone among the mass of party goers.

Olivia wasn't worried. Viola was nearby, talking to the DJ, who had been hired to entertain once the band was done.

"So, I definitely want some 80's... you know, like, Madonna... oh, and that new one by Britney... anything good... but none of that headachey stuff. I want people to dance, not go into seizures."

The DJ nodded. "Sure, sure. I can do that."

Once Viola felt sure she'd made her music demands clear, she turned and surveyed the outdoor party goers.

"You're supposed to relax. It's a party. School's done. Life is just beginning. Or something." Olivia put and arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the door to the house.

"I know, I know. I'm just, you know, having hostess anxiety. I don't want anyone puking in mom's obnoxiously large vases or anything."

"Why does she even have those?"

Viola shrugged. "What is that?" She grabbed Olivia's cup and took a drink.

"Paradise punch, I think. Toby made it."

Viola quickly drained the cup herself, then tossed it over her shoulder. "Let's get you one."

* * *

"Are we doing re-spins?" Kia asked. The bottle had landed on Yvonne. Kia didn't really care, either way.

Paul shook his head. "Uh, no. I had to kiss you, didn't I?"

Kia crossed her arms. "Thanks a lot."

"Aw, you know what I mean. Sexual orientations be damned. This is a game for lip sluts. Right, Duke?" Paul elbowed the soccer player next to him.

Duke shrugged. "Yeah, uh, whatever. Just keep your tongue to yourself if it ever lands on us. No offense."

All eyes were on Kia and Yvonne as they chastly kissed each other and sat back down.

Viola rolled her eyes. "Lame. The next girls that kiss better make it worth our while."

"Are you drunk?" Duke asked.

"No. I'm just saying, it's like, we live in the age of The L Word, so don't be so stingy with the girl on girl action." Viola looked around the circle. "Am I right?"

Several guys cheered.

Yvonne's spin landed on Duke.

Olivia was busy trying to fish the cherries out of the bottom of her cup, so she didn't notice when Duke spun the bottle and it pointed at her.

"Liv..." Viola poked her in the thigh.

"Huh? Oh. Right." She looked at the bottle, then at Duke.

Viola and Duke had been hot and heavy all the way through soccer season, then simmered down to just friends, especially once they realized they were headed for colleges on opposite ends of the country. Even so, it was weird, because Duke was always just... Duke. And, he'd had that huge crush on Olivia at the beginning of the year.

She smiled at him, crawled across the circle, and gave him a kiss that was enough to make him blush a little, but not exceeding the Five Second Rule she and Sebastian established.

Sebastian wasn't really a jealous type, so he didn't get too worked up about silly games like Spin the Bottle... so long as the kissing did not exceed five seconds. Because, then, as he always said, he might have to worry.

Olivia found her seat and grabbed the bottle. It made several full rotations, then slowed, eventually stopping on Viola. The same guys who had cheered Viola's speech moments ago were now grinning and nodding, hoping she would make good on her kissing demands.

Viola sighed, as if she was annoyed with herself for opening her big mouth. Olivia just smirked at her and tossed her hair out of the way before leaning toward her friend. Viola contemplated how funny it was that this hadn't happened during any other games of Spin the Bottle. Like, what were the odds?

Olivia wondered if it would be weird, because Viola was always just... Viola. Except she had, at one point in time, been Sebastian... and Olivia'd had that huge crush on her at the beginning of the year.

Suddenly, Olivia was nervous. But only briefly, until she reminded herself that these games don't mean anything, and they're just a hootenany for lip sluts. So, she kissed Viola.

And Viola kissed right back. Which was expected, since it was all part of the game. What was not normally part of the game, however, was the way Olivia's hand found its way to the back of Viola's head or the way Viola's hand rested on Olivia's arm, a thumb gently stroking her skin.

One of the guys shouted. "Yeah!"

When they finally broke apart, Olivia immediately realized two things. One, she'd definitely broken the five second rule. Two, at some point, during the kiss, she'd heard Kia say, "Well, that's obviously been waiting to happen."

"I, um, need to... get a refill." Olivia jumped to her feet and hurried out of the room.

"Me too. Very thirsty." Viola tore off after her.

Paul looked at the abandoned cups both girls had left behind, grabbed them, and headed out the door.

Olivia moved quickly down the hall with Viola closing in behind her.

"Hey, wait up."

"I just need a second."

"It's just a game, okay? No need to get weirded out."

"Yeah, fine. I know."

They maneuvered through the party goers and into the kitchen. Toby was no longer mixing drinks, so Olivia just grabbed a bottle of raspberry vodka and dumped some into a fresh red cup. She passed the bottle to Viola.

Paul pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the girls. "I... though you might need these?" He held out the cups in his hands. Then he looked at the new drinks they held. "Oh? Okay, I thought I might pry into your personal business and say, what the hell was that?"

"Not now, Paul." Viola took a sip of vodka, then winced.

"Okay. Yes, now. And what are you doing? At least mix that with something." He took the drink and topped it off with 7up.

Viola drank again. "Mmm. That's refreshing."

"Don't change the subject." Paul poured soda into Olivia's drink, also, then set the bottle down. "Seriously, are you guys, like..."

"What? No!" Olivia hit him in the arm.

"Ow! Well, you looked pretty..."

Viola looked him square in the eye. "Paul. There's nothing going on. It's just a game. And I think we're done with it for now."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded.

Paul seemed to accept this answer and disappeared into the party. Viola and Olivia retreated into Viola's room to escape from every guy asking them to kiss again.

"I guess I asked for it."

Olivia looked in the mirror over Viola's dresser and checked her make-up. "Yeah, well, maybe tact isn't your strong point."

"I have tact!"

Right then, Andrew passed by the room and saw them. "Hey! Yeah! Make out!"

"Hey! Andrew! Get out!" Viola slammed the door in his face, then locked it. "Okay, maybe not tons of it."

Olivia sat on the edge of Viola's bed and kicked off her shoes. "God, these things are cute, but they kill my feet."

"Aren't those the ones from Anthropologie?" Viola settled on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah. How'd you kn... Oh, yeah." Olivia took a deep breath and slid down to the floor, next to Viola. "Okay. Honestly. What happened?"

"What? When we...? I just was running out of Principal Gold's office and didn't see you."

"No, dork, not then. Tonight."

"Oh. It's just a game."

"That's it, then?"

"Yeah."

They sipped their drinks.

"It was nice, though."

Viola nodded. "Yeah. And, we totally showed up Kia and Yvonne."

Olivia giggled. "You were right. They were lame."

* * *

Someone was pounding on the door.

Olivia forced her eyes open. She was in bed. Viola shifted next to her. She was in Viola's bed.

And someone was pounding on the door.

"Vi..." She shook the other girl's shoulder. "Viola."

Viola just snuggled closer to her. Olivia surveyed the situation. It was morning. They were both still dressed. Good. So they'd just fallen asleep. Even better.

Then who was trying to break the door down? Olivia pushed off the covers and stumbled toward the door. She fumbled with the lock, then pulled it open.

Paul stood in the doorway, clean and fresh, as he had already gone home and come back. "Morning, sunshine."

Viola stirred, then groggily sat up. "Ow. My brain."

"Well..." Paul just looked into the room, expectantly.

"Well, what?" Olivia grabbed a hairbrush off the dressed and began fixing her hair.

"Well, it's a new day. Just wanted to know what it might bring." He winked at her.

"Nothing, perv." She swatted at him with the hairbrush.

He pouted. "How am I supposed to live vicariously through you if you don't do anything interesting?"

"What is he talking about?" Viola slowly rose out of bed.

"Nothing. He's just being Paul. Trying to gay the whole world."

Viola groaned an unintelligible response, then disappeared into her bathroom.

"You're saying nothing honestly happened?" Paul asked, his voice low.

"Yes."

"Yes, something or yes, nothing?"

"Yes, nothing." Olivia set the brush back on the dressed. "I'm pretty sure."

"So you don't know."

"I know, okay?"

"One day, we are going to get very drunk and you will tell me everything."

"Fine. But until then?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 5

"Whoa, hold on, this is super complicated."

"I can do it!"

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

Olivia woke to the sound of her son and Viola in the kitchen. She groggily sat up on the sofa and took in the room around her. She was still at Viola's, still in last night's clothes. Viola sat at the small kitchen table while Liam stood on his chair, determinedly pouring Cocoa Puffs into a bowl.

"Wow, you are a champion cereal server." Viola splashed milk into the bowl.

"Thanks." Liam began to pour his own bowl of cereal.

Olivia rose to her feet and made her way toward the table. She slid into the seat across from Liam.

"Mom? You want some?"

"I don't suppose Aunt Viola has anything whole grain."

"Aunt Viola, do you have whole grains?"

Viola spoke between mouthfuls. "Nope. Just chocolatey puffs."

"Sorry, Mom. Just this."

Olivia sighed, relenting. "Fine."

Liam dutifully filled a third bowl.

"Just don't get too used to it, kiddo."

"Don't worry, Mom. Cocoa Puffs aren't even close to my favorite."

Olivia smiled and poured milk onto her cereal. "Glad to know that."

"Nah, I like Lucky Charms best. When Uncle Paul remembers to get them."

Viola almost choked on her cereal as she laughed. Olvia glared at her, but there was a playfulness behind it.

"Well, next time I see Uncle Paul, we're having a talk."

"Talk about what?" came Paul's voice from the screen door that led from the kitchen to the back patio. He let himself in. "Please let it be a talk about how you're still wearing yesterday's clothes."

"We stayed over!" Liam announced. "Cocoa Puffs?"

"Yes, please." Paul grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and set it in front of the boy.

Viola tugged on Paul's tie. "You look fancy."

"I had an interview this morning." He scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Is this one for--" Olivia began.

Paul nodded, his mouth full.

Viola looked at them. "For what?"

Olivia leaned in, expectantly. "Did you get it?"

Paul just smiled.

"You got it?!" Olivia bounced in her seat.

"Got what? Guys!" Viola banged her fist on the table, making all the bowls jump, slightly.

Paul finally spoke. "I am going to be the personal hair stylist for... Jennifer Aniston."

Both girls screamed.

"Whoa, what's happening in here?" Sebastian's head popped in through the front door.

"Daddy!" Liam leaped down from his chair and ran toward his father.

"Hey, buddy!" He knelt down and pulled his son into a hug. "How come all these girls are screaming? Are they excited to see me?"

"No, daddy."

"Oh. Huh."

"Paul is going to be doing Jennifer Aniston!" shouted Viola from the kitchen table.

"Wow. Paul. Man. That's... unexpected." Sebastian picked up Liam and walked toward the group.

Viola rolled her eyes. "No, dork, he's doing her hair."

"Ah, that falls much more into my realm of reality." Sebastian sat in the empty chair with Liam on his lap. "All right! Cocoa Puffs!"

"You all have ruined my child." Olivia passed the cereal box to Sebastian.

"I didn't expect to see you two over here," said Sebastian.

"We gave Vi a ride home from the airport last night. Ended up staying over."

"Now you're eating Cocoa Puffs and not rushing off to work. Who are you?"

"Shut up." Olivia playfully socked him in the shoulder.

Sebastian smiled at her, then turned to Paul. "So, what's the deal with Jennifer Aniston? Did you meet her? Was she totally awesome?"

"Yes and yes. And you all can never meet her because you're going to embarrass me by calling her by her full name to her face every time to address her. But seriously, Liv, we have to figure some stuff out."

"Okay. Like what?"

"Well, everything's based out of Los Angeles. And it's kind of a long commute."

"You're moving?" blurted Viola.

Paul focused on his bowl. "Um... yeah. I have a friend in LA who can put me up for the first couple weeks."

"When?" asked Olivia.

"Next week."

"Oh." Olivia leaned back in her chair.

"The rent's paid through the next three months, but then the lease is up for renewal." Paul glanced up at Olivia.

She sighed. "I can't afford that place on my own."

"You could get another roommate."

"Not with Liam. Not a stranger." She looked over at her son, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want Uncle Paul to go to Los Angeles. I hate Jennifer Amnesty!"

Everyone laughed.

Paul reached over and patted Liam's shoulder. "I'm not going away forever. I'll still visit. I'm just going to work there."

"And live there! Who will pick me up from school? And take me to the park?"

Paul winked at him. "I think your mom can manage some of that."

"I guess." Liam sounded as if he needed convincing.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I have an idea. A couple of the guys are looking for a place to crash while we lay down some tracks over the next couple months."

"I'm not living with your band," interjected Olivia.

Sebastian held up his hand. "Please hold all comments until the end."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So, what if they rent the place from you and Paul. That'll give you some extra money to figure out what to do next."

"And where are we going to stay in the meantime? The car's spacious, but it lacks the comforts of home."

Sebastian gestured to their surroundings. "Stay here."

"What?" The question came from both Viola and Olivia.

"Vi, you don't use that other room for anything other than letting my sorry ass crash out between tours. But I have other places I can go. And Liv, you know Viola needs help while she's all gimpy. Plus, she can babysit."

"What about getting Liam from school? She can't drive."

"I'll be around for a bit. Like I said, we're laying some new tracks at the studio in town. I can pick up my own son."

"What about furniture?" Now Olivia was just looking for excuses.

"Bring what you need, and the guys will take good care of whatever you leave. Charge them extra, if you want. And if they break anything, which I know is what you're thinking, I'll replace it."

Olivia was silent for a moment. "Fine."

"Wait, hello? Hi, I'm Viola and this is my house."

Before Sebastian or Olivia even had a chance to speak, Liam said, "Aunt Viola can we _please_ stay with you? We promise not to make a mess."

She eyed the others at the table. "You planned this."


	7. Chapter 6

Olivia scrounged around in the cupboard, trying to locate anything resembling a teabag. The task was multiplied in difficulty by the limited amount of light coming from the soccer ball shaped night light plugged in next to the kitchen sink.

"What are you doing?" came Viola's voice from the hallway, just as the kitchen light turned on. "And why are you doing it in the dark?"

"I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry."

"It wasn't you. It was the metal plate bolted to my ankles."

"Oh. Do you have any tea?"

Viola hobbled over on her crutches and reached past Olivia into the cupboard. She produced an old granola bar box, which was jammed full of various bags of tea.

"Thanks. You want some?"

"Sure, I guess. Whatever you're making. I don't drink it much. If I can't sleep, I either take NyQuil or listen to public radio."

"That's so bad for you."

"I know, but that music just knocks me right out."

"I meant the NyQuil."

"What's keeping you up? First night in a new place jitters?"

"I fell asleep just fine. It was all the kicking that woke me up. It's a lot like when he was still in the womb."

Olivia and Liam, with the help of their friends, had spent several days organizing and storing various elements of their lives and moved in with Viola. Since Vi's place only had two bedrooms, mother and son were bunking together, sharing Olivia's queen bed. This, in itself, wasn't a problem. There was plenty of room. The four year-old, however, was sometimes an active sleeper.

"If it gets too bad, just remember that I can't kick you. For now." Viola eased into a chair at the table.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"This is going to be fun. Us, roomies. Again."

"This is a little different. That was senior year."

"And this is going to be a lot shorter. It'll be perfect. Just don't try to organize everything."

Olivia looked down at the counter, where she had been sorting out the jumble of tea bags. "I'll try."

There were other difference between the current rooming situation and their senior year at Illyria besides the simple passage of time. All major current life circumstance aside (such as broken legs and four year-old boys), there were subtle differences. They were older, now. And back then, they'd both had serious boyfriends. Now, those boyfriends were friends, but that was it.

Back then, they were coming out of a very strange situation that involved something akin to identity theft and a mass of misdirection. Back then, it was so fresh in their minds that they didn't even think about it, whether they wanted to or not. Back then, it just happened and, in the end, no one was hurt, except Monique, but she was bitch and no one cared. And, even then, she'd ended up with Justin. So, maybe Justin ended up hurt. But he was a bitch and no one cared.

If Olivia woke up in the middle of the night and found herself watching Viola sleep, it wasn't weird. She was just thinking about Sebastian. And Sebastian was her boyfriend. So that was okay.

And if Viola woke up from a weird dream about taking Olivia out to dinner at Cesario's, it was just her subconscious remembering those two weeks when she had been Sebastian. Even if, in the dream, she was just regular Viola. And, even if, in the dream, regular Viola leaned over and kissed Olivia. It was just a dream. So that was okay.

But now. Now there were fewer and fewer reasons to simply wave things away and chalk them up to the general teen experience.

The first time Olivia came home from work, in full uniform, Viola couldn't help but do a double take.

Olivia set her holstered gun in the place they'd designated for it, top shelf of the hall closet, just like at the apartment. "What?" She giggled, aware Viola was staring at her.

"Nothing. You just look... hot. I mean, that uniform sure is crisp."

Olivia looked down at the tan and olive clothes she wore every day she went to work. "This?"

"Yeah. It's like, if I called an escort service and said, 'Send me a hot lady cop', you're what people would want."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "An escort service?"

"It just looks good on you, okay? Maybe you just wear uniforms well. You looked great in an Illyria prep skirt, too."

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm on medication?"

Olivia smirked and headed into her room to change out of the uniform in question, particularly the bullet proof vest.

Once she was out earshot, Viola put her head in her hands and muttered, "That uniform sure is crisp?"

The first time Olivia came home to find Viola reading to Liam, she stood in the doorway, watching them before they noticed her. When Paul read to Liam, it made Olivia feel grateful to have a best friend who expressed a serious interest in her son. When Viola read to Liam, it felt different. Not better, really, just like it had more promise. Paul, while he was her best friend, was someone with a life of his own and Olivia never expected him to stay around forever. And Viola... Viola was a great friend, too, letting them stay here with her while life sorted itself out. Then, what was the difference?

Back then, it was too soon. Too early to tell. When Olivia was seventeen and her best friend/crush turned out to be the sister of a great guy who would eventually be the father of her child, she rolled with it. She thought, "Wow, high school is weird."

But now. Now things had settled, stirred up and resettled, again. Now, Olivia wondered if there wasn't more to it than that.


	8. Chapter 7

One month. Almost exactly to the day.

That's how long Viola and Olivia were able to coexists without having a fight.

"Maybe if you put things back where they came from, you wouldn't lose them."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I put it right where I keep it. And then maybe you moved it to some new location, organized by color. And now I can't find it."

The item in question was Viola's PSP.

"I saw you playing it yesterday. And I haven't touched it."

"Are you sure? Sometimes I think you clean without knowing it. Like you're in a trance."

"Well, it has to be a subconscious mode of function, living with you. If I didn't clean up all the time, we would be buried in socks and pizza boxes."

"Yeah, that's all I ever see of you. You're either at work or you're dusting, mopping, or scrubbing something."

This was actually true. Because Sebastian was in town, he'd been spending many evenings with Liam, making up for his time on the road. In turn, if Olivia wasn't working, she was at home with Viola. At first, they'd hung out, watched a few movies, played Tetris Worlds together.

But being around Viola made Olivia nervous. Like she didn't want to get too comfortable. She told herself it was because she and Liam were really just guests, so she didn't want him to get too attached to life with Viola. Except he was out with his dad. And Olivia was the one worried about getting too attached.

So, instead, she put all her nervous energy into a sponge or dishrag and took to the counters and floors.

"Someone has to do it."

"Hey, I'm on crutches, here!"

"That doesn't stop you from getting to the Xbox on a daily basis."

"Fine, Olivia, you want me to clean? Hand me that mop."

"Vi, just sit down."

"No, I'll get it myself."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"At least it won't be in vain. Let go of the mop."

"No. Sit down."

"I did used to live on my own, you know."

"And you were home, what, six weeks a year? The rest of the time you were staying in hotels. You're just used to maid service. That's fine. Maybe you can leave me a little gratuity for the turn down service."

"You want a tip? Here's one. Give me the damn mop and get out of the way."

"It's right here, come get it."

"Fine. Let go."

"Make me."

Olivia assumed the next step of the argument would either be Viola storming out of the kitchen, the best one can on crutches, or possibly yanking the mop out of her hands. She did not assume that Viola would kiss her.

Once upon a time, when Viola and Olivia kissed during a game of Spin the Bottle, the overall consensus had been that it was both nice and just a game. Even if both parties involved found themselves thinking about, days, months, years later... well, it was just one of those crazy youthful moments, something to file away with the yearbooks.

And even if one, or both, of them woke up from a dream that featured a similar situation, it was nothing important. People dream about weird stuff all the time, and even if that dream has romantic tendencies, it doesn't mean you like the person. Even if it's a sex dream. Not that Viola ever had a sex dream about Olivia... that she admittedly remembered.

Only this time was not the subconscious mind sorting out the details of a highly traumatic incident. This moment was not preceded by a mariachi band or Oprah giving Jeep tours of Disneyland. This was an actual moment in time.

Several moments, actually.

Moment one: Olivia's taunting, "Make me" which led directly into-

Moment two: When Viola acted without thinking. Technically, she'd thought about what she was going to do, she just didn't think about it right then. Premeditated was the official legal terminology, something that paired appropriately with that SDSD uniform.

Moment three: Viola's actual lips were kissing Olivia's, right after one hand slid up to the back of Olivia's neck, pulling her in.

Moment four: Olivia's hands were on either side of Viola's face.

Somewhere, a mop handle bounced against linoleum. It kept bouncing, actually. **TAP** **TAP TAP**

In the back of Olivia's mind, she cursed the fact that this all was just another dream. Mops must abide the law of gravity and can't keep tapping against the floor.

"Ahem."

Or maybe the sound of Paul knocking at the kitchen screen door sounded a lot like a mop meeting linoleum.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Sorry."

"Oh, no. Vi, I was talking to Paul."

They were sitting around the kitchen table, much like they had been a month before. Sebastian and Liam were absent, this time.

"You really expect me to believe that was the first time?"

Viola smacked his chair with a crutch."Paul! Seriously, it's kind of awkward enough without you grilling us over it."

"You two are killing me! I've been waiting years for this moment."

"You?" Olivia was incredulous. "What about us?"

Viola focused on Olivia. "Wait, what about us? You've been waiting years for this moment?"

"I just meant this is our thing..."

"And, wait, what did Paul mean, when he said it, anyway?" Viola looked at Paul. "What did you mean?"

"I meant... it seems like this has been brewing. For a while."

Olivia propped an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. "We don't need you to narrate this thing for us."

"Yeah." Viola hit his chair with her crutch, again.

"You're right. I should just let you two work this thing out."

"Work what out?" Sebastian and Liam entered the kitchen through the screen door. "They finally going at it with each other?"

"We, um, had a thing... with... going AT it?" stammered Viola.

"Yeah, I figured you two would finally get under each other's skin, eventually. You had a fight, right?"

"Right." Olivia was almost too quick to agree.

Paul rose to his feet. "I have an idea." He looked down at Liam. "Why don't we men all go out and get some pizzas for these ladies. I have a feeling they need some girl time."

He successfully managed to ignore Olivia's glare, but took a swift smack to the shin from a crutch.

"I'm taking those away from you," he muttered.

Viola threw him a giant cheesy grin. "Have fun!"

Liam bounced on his feet. "Pizza!"

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and Vi..." Sebastian pulled the PSP out of his back pocket. "I borrowed this while I was waiting for the short one, here." He set the game on the counter, then pushed his way out through the screen door. "That bad, huh?" he asked Paul, once they were out on the patio.

"I think they'll work it out."

The kitchen door slammed shut behind them.

Viola stayed in her seat, but Olivia was now hovering around the counter tops, wiping at crumbs, then sorting through junk mail.

"Liv?"

"What?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Kay." Viola turned her attention to the sports catalog on the table in front of her.

"Vi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not if you don't."

"And if I did?"

"Will you stop pacing?"

"I'm not pacing. I'm..." Olivia sighed and sat back down at the table, next to Viola.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not. I'm just... this is weird."

"Oh."

"I don't mean weird, like, ew. I just mean weird, like, where did that come from?"

"Yeah. But, it's not like it's the first time, remember?"

"That was forever ago. And we were drunk."

"So you remember it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You just never said anything."

"I didn't think I needed to. It was just a game."

"Right. Sure. And we were just kids."

"Did you ever... nevermind, it's none of my business."

"What? Kiss any other girls? Olivia, female soccer players are like female drummers. Everyone thinks they're gay. A lot of them aren't. But it's not a stereotype for nothing."

"You just said a lot of words without answering the question."

"I spent a lot of time on the road with a bunch of female athletes. What do you think?"

"That you have a knack for avoiding answers."

"Yes, Olivia, I have kissed other girls. I have done more things with women than I ever did with Duke. Happy?"

"Wow. I don't know if I'm more surprised at the answer or just at the fact you did answer."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you, anymore." All attention went back to the catalog.

"I made out with a detective at our last New Year's Party."

"Are we just having show and tell now? Or would it be kiss and tell?"

"Detective **Amy** Henderson. So, we don't have to worry about the awkward conversation that neither of us had done that before. You know, outside of the bottle spinning incident."

"Guess not."

"Vi, I haven't dated anyone in almost five years. I worry about Liam and what kind of people are right to bring into his life. And I don't want him getting attached to someone, just so they can decide they don't want to be around, anymore. And, I don't know if I'm just making something out of nothing because I know you're here and you're his aunt and no matter what happens, you'll still be his aunt."

"You're worried you're making something out of nothing."

"Yes."

"Um, I'm sorry, Concieted. But I kissed you. First."

"You did. And, why was that, again?"

"You provoked me."

"How?"

"Why would I tell you? You might do it again."

"Tell me!"

"Make me!"

This time, it was Olivia's hand on the back of Viola's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It wasn't so unexpected, this time. Viola's fingers tangled themselves in Olivia's hair, her tongue risking a chance to graze Olivia's lower lip. And then, somehow, Olivia was sitting on Viola's lap. Straddling, really, legs on either side of the chair. Viola's arms were around the other girl's waist, yet some part of her still functioning brain was telling her hands to behave themselves, at least for now.

Viola finally broke free to catch her breath. "Was she hot?"

Olivia leaned back slightly, to look her in the eye. "Who?"

"Detective **Amy** Henderson."

Olivia nodded. "God, yes."

"Yeah, I think you're a little bit gay. Wait, was she hotter than the blond DA on Law and Order: SVU?"

"Equally as hot."

"I think we're both a little bit gay."

Olivia looked down at Viola's cast. "How much longer till that thing comes off?"

"Two weeks. And then it's going to be all gross and skinny. Like a skeleton."

"You are so hot when you talk like that."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we talking? We only have, like, twenty minutes before they come back."

"Right." Olivia leaned back in to kiss her, but then stopped. "So, when you say, more things than you ever did with Duke, what does that mean?"

"You know you're not supposed to talk about other people while you're making out with someone."

"You're the one who started asking about detectives and Law and Order."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

**Gentle readers, this is not the end on the story. But, also know that today was rare as I uploaded a zillion chapters. I wanted to leave you with a bit of closure, since I'm not really sure when I'll have time to write like this again.**

**And thanks SO MUCH to all of you who have been keeping up with this fic and sending me reviews. I seriously appreciate it. I might have more very soon, but life, as it is, tends to interfere with fic, sometimes.**

**Thanks, again!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what happened?"

"Can't you just subscribe to an entertainment magazine or something? Why do you insist on getting your gossip from real life?"

It was the evening after Viola and Olivia had kissed, been caught, then made out after they were left alone. Once the boys had returned from their trip to the pizza parlor, it had been an afternoon of constant family business, leaving no time for Paul to coerce any information out of his two favorite girls.

Now, though, the day had wound down, with Sebastian putting Liam to bed with a story and Viola taking a shower. This left Olivia on the living room sofa, feigning deep interest in the Direct TV channel line up while Paul hounded her for details.

"Liv, you are not getting out of this. You owe it to me."

"I owe it to you?"

"Yes. I've been in suspense since the Cornwall vs. Illyria game."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's the day you found out Sebastian was Viola."

"And, again, I ask, what does that have to do anything?"

"You obviously had it bad for Sebastian. Viola-Sebastian, that is. And once it all came out in the open,

you really should have been more upset. But you weren't."

"You're basing your entire argument on the fact that I didn't freak out?"

"You just didn't seem too phased that you were head over heels for a girl, that's all."

"Okay, fine. I was okay with having a girl-crush. That's not uncommon."

"True. Your crush just withstood the test of time."

"Whatever. Fine. Yes. It did." Olivia's voice lowered to slightly above a whisper. "And we kissed. Today. You know all that, already."

"But what I don't know is what happened next."

"We... talked about it."

"And..."

Olivia selected one of the listings on the digital tv guide. An old Andy Griffith episode filled the screen.

"We... resolved the situation. Somewhat."

Paul squirmed in his seat, excited. "Which translates to... you totally made out!"

"Shhhh!"

"What?"

"Well, I don't really know what to do about it."

"You don't know what to do? Be happy, for once, Liv. Embrace it. Life doesn't have to be this big stressful event."

"But what about..." She glanced in the direction of her room, where Sebastian was reading Liam's bedtime story. "I just don't want things to be awkward."

"Did it seem awkward when you were... you know..."

"No."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I don't want anyone's feelings getting hurt."

"Olivia. Seriously. It's been five years. And Sebastian loves you and he loves that kid and he loves his sister. He will be ecstatic that you're happy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Paul, you didn't... say anything to him, did you?"

"Why would I do that?"

Olivia just stared at her friend, indicating that there could be many reasons why Paul would stick his nose where it didn't belong.

Paul shifted in his seat. "He, actually, asked me about it."

"Asked you about... what?"

"If anything was... going on. Between you and Viola."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I didn't know."

"Oh."

"But that was a couple weeks ago."

"What? Why would he even ask that?"

It was Paul's turn to give his friend a look. "Liv? You and Vi are subtext central."

"We are not."

"Uh, yeah."

"But we didn't even do anything until today."

"Well, you two are apparently the last to know."

"Shut up."

"Mom!" Liam stood in the doorway to the bedroom, his storybook in hand. He ambled over to the sofa. "Daddy fell asleep during the end."

"Aw, come here." She let Liam crawl up on the couch between herself and Paul.

"It's okay. I already know what happens. But he doesn't!"

"Well, maybe he can read it in the morning." Olivia set the book on the coffee table. "You, mister, need to get back into bed."

"But what about you? Daddy's in the way."

"I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll sleep on the sofa."

"What about Uncle Paul?"

Olivia looked at Paul. "You're staying tonight?"

"Vi told me I could crash here for the next couple nights."

"Oh."

"I know!" Liam hopped into his mother's lap. "You can sleep with Auntie Viola!"

Paul stifled a laugh.

"Who's sleeping with me?" Viola emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed for bed in her favorite Mia Hamm t-shirt and Reebok sweatpants.

"Mommy is. You have to let her or she will have nowhere to sleep." Liam put out his hands and shrugged.

"Sebastian kind of passed out during story time. I can just wake him up and make him move." Olivia stood up, Liam in her arms.

"Don't wake him. We can bunk together for a night. No biggie."

Olivia sighed. "You're not helping." She carried Liam back into the bedroom.

Viola looked at Paul. "What is she talking about?"

"She's... stressed."

"When is she not?"

"Apparently, when she's alone with you."

"She told you?"

"I've been fishing for details. Got a pretty good catch, too. You two have a good night."

"Isn't there a Desperate Housewives message board you could be posting on, instead of thriving on our private lives?"

"Oh, you two are so perfect for each other. Deal with it."

Viola just rolled her eyes. "Good night." She headed into her bedroom and settled into bed with a magazine.

About fifteen minutes later, Olivia knocked on the open door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You're sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Dunno. Just, kind of... awkward."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the door and get over here."

Olivia carefully closed the door behind her and moved over to the bed. "Do I make things stressful?" She sat down and cautiously slid under the covers, making sure to stay on her side.

"What? No. I don't think so. I mean, you think a lot. Maybe too much, sometimes. Like, you over analyze stuff."

"Me? Paul's the one who over-analyzes! You should have heard him. All this stuff about me and you and subtext and Illyria and girl-crushes..."

"What about Illyria and girl-crushes?"

"Nothing."

"Liv."

"Just... well, he claims he's known since the Cornwall game that we would have a thing."

"A thing? Is that what we had today? A thing?" Viola set her magazine on the nightstand.

"Maybe. I mean, it's a really good thing. Great thing."

"Yeah. It's a thing I think I really like."

"Me too. I'm just worried, I guess."

"Olivia?"

"Stop worrying about it."

"About what?"

"About what Sebastian thinks."

"How did you know?"

"I just know. Besides, he already asked me about it."

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing was going on. But it was a couple weeks ago."

"Does everyone know what's going on except me?"

Viola grinned. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're all exasperated."

Olivia crossed her arms, trying to look offended. "Next you're going to tell me you knew this was going to happen back in high school."

Viola shook her head. "No way. I was too caught up in Duke and soccer and senior year."

"Good. So I'm not totally oblivious to everything."

"Nah. Although..."

"What?"

"I just was thinking about that day in the bathroom. At the Junior League luncheon?"

"When Monique tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That was the best luncheon, ever. You were tough."

"You think?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally butch of you. But sexy butch. Like Veronica Mars."

"She's hot."

"Oh, I know. But that's not what I was talking about."

"Not Veronica Mars?"

"Not the butch bathroom brawl. I was thinking about before that. I was, like, trying to get you away from Duke."

"I remember. We've talked about this before. How funny it was that you thought I was into him, but I was really into Sebastian... or... you, really."

"Right. But, like, remember when you were saying all that stuff about what you were going to do when you saw Sebastian? You know, say his lyrics..."

"Yeah."

"...and then kiss him?"

"Which is what I did."

"Right. But when you were telling me all that... I couldn't help but think about it... like, really think about it."

"Back then?"

"Yeah. I mean, I totally blew it off as, whatever. You know?"

"I know."

Viola reached over and shut off the lamp next to the bed. "Good ni--"

Olivia's lips prevented Viola from finishing her sentence and her tongue prevented Viola from remembering just exactly what she was trying to say. After several moments, Olivia pulled away and laid her head on Viola's shoulder.

"It probably would have been something like that. You know, had I run into you that night."

"That's kind of how I imagined it. Only I was wearing a wig. And sideburns."

"I much prefer your current look."

"You like 'em gimpy, huh, Lennox?"

"Not the cast, dumbass."

"Yeah, that's it. Talk sexy to me."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay. But I should warn you that I might talk in my sleep. So, please disregard anything I might say about how I want to seduce my hot roommate."

"Done. In exchange, though, I expect you to forget that I have a habit of sleep-groping."

"Groping?"

"Shhh. I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm thinking I'd better stay awake, now. I don't want to miss anything."

"Goodnight, Vi."

"Night, Li--"


	11. Chapter 10

Someone was pounding on the door.

Olivia forced her eyes open. She was in bed. Viola shifted next to her. She was in Viola's bed.

And someone was pounding on the door.

For a moment, Olivia sincerely believed she was eighteen and freshly graduated. For a moment, it seemed that the last five years had been a dream, that she was never a cop, that she never came to live with Viola, that Liam never actually existed. For a moment, she panicked over the loss of her son.

And then, the haze of sleep evaporated and reality settled in.

She peeled back the comforter and climbed out of bed. As suspected, Paul stood on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Aw, don't you look well rested. What took so long? Had to find your clothes?"

Olivia glanced down at her pajamas, then back up at Paul. "Why are you like this?"

"You weren't too nervous, were you?"

"No, I was not nervous. Okay, maybe a little. But not everyone just jumps right into sex." She made it a point to keep her voice low.

The door to the other bedroom opened and Liam bounded out into the hall. Olivia reached down and pulled him into her arms, still a little shaken from the prospect of losing him.

"Morning, mom." He gave her a hug, then scrambled past her into Viola's room. "Morning, Auntie Viola!"

Sebastian emerged from the second bedroom, one side of his hair plastered straight up. "Mrngmrm," he muttered before stumbling into the bathroom.

With the whole house now up and about, Paul couldn't grill for details, so Olivia was off the hook. She was sure he'd single her out the first chance her got, but instead, he offered to drive Viola to her doctor's appointment. Olivia assumed he meant to pry what he could out of Viola while they sat in the waiting room, but at the last minute, Liam decided he wanted to tag along to "keep Uncle Paul company" and, therefore, put the kibosh on any of Paul's plans to gather hot lesbian intel.

It wasn't until she and Sebastian were sitting alone on the sofa, shooting at each other in an intense game of capture the flag Halo-style, that Viola realized Paul had gotten his way, yet again.

"So, uh, how are things going with you and Vi?"

"Oh. Good."

"It seemed like you guys had a fight yesterday."

"We did. But we worked it out."

"Oh? Good."

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't be weirded out if... um..."

"If you told me Paul was really Liam's father? Yes. Majorly."

"Be serious."

"I am! It would be weird. Way. Weird."

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"Sorry."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Viola and I are... we might... we're..."

"I know."

"We... you know?"

"Yeah."

"Is that okay?"

"It's not really my business, is it?"

"It's totally your business. She's your sister. Liam's your son. And I'm..."

"Not my girlfriend. Or my wife."

"No, I'm not."

Sebastian set down his Xbox controller. "Liv, we had our run. And it didn't work out. Instead, we have..." he motioned to the room around him. "... this. And that's okay."

"You've always been a great guy."

"I can't help it. Plus, Vi and I are twins. So, it's kind of the same."

"Oh, please. You are so different. Even when she was you, she was nothing like you."

"Wait... hold on. Viola's not Liam's father, is she?"

"I can answer that, or you can pay attention before I capture your flag. Oh, look, SeBadAssTian has been killed."

"Oh, no you didn't!"

**Gentle Readers,**

**Again, thanks for keeping up with this piece. Somehow, bits of it keep coming to me, so I keep writing them down, even with the gaps of time in between. Since the last chapter was posted, I wrote/shot a feature film and am now trying to promote the thing. And still, this little (maybe not so little) fic keeps asking for more life, at least for now. I'd like to get a few more chapters out in the near future, if possible. I just wanted to keep you all posted.**

**Thanks, again.**

**-freelance**


End file.
